Sensitive Teeth
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Jack Frost has been missing for three months and North assigns Toothina to look for him. What will they say when she finds him? This is my first oneshot. Tell me what you think!


One shot

Toothina fluttered around North's office nervously. He had told her to meet him there, that he had something to discuss with her. She was only so nervous because she suspected what this was about.

After becoming a guardian, Jack Frost tried to help everyone best he could. He would carry around dream sand with Sandy to help kids go to sleep, and only end up falling asleep himself. He would try to make toys for North but would make a mess instead. Bunny was still sore about last Easter and wouldn't let Jack near his warren. As for Tooth, she would let him help, but he would get distracted and would take too long returning with the teeth.

So Jack found a new project. It was summer, and he told the guardians that he had a 'special job' to do. The guardians, wanting the wry sprite out of their hair, let him go.

Toothina stopped her fluttering and sighed. That was three months ago. Now, in the beginning of fall, Jack should be getting back to work, bringing snow and winter to the world.

Albeit, there was not a trace of him. No snow flurries, no chilly winds, not even a snow day for Jamie and his friends.

North entered his office loudly, drawing the fairy from her thoughts. He ran a hand over his partly bald head and picked up a cookie tray from the ground. "Cookie?" Toothina declined politely and started fluttering her wings again. North cracked his tattooed knuckles and approached her. Used to his intimidation, Toothina smoothed her ruffled feathers.

"Do you know why I called you here?" When the female guardian didn't respond he said,"I am going to ask you a favor-" unable to contain herself anymore, she interrupted Santa Claus. "Is this about Jack?"

The big man pulled at his suspenders and laughed. "You are very clever no! It is about him, you see, Jack is gone for very long time. I do not know why! We throw him parties and let him help us, then he disappears on some 'special job'. Well now YOU have special job. Find Jack."

Tooth, puzzled, asked,"why not Bunny or Sandy?" North replied,"because Bunny is busy preparing for 'Easter' and Sandy and I are very very busy. You are busy to, but you have army of fairies." Understanding, Toothina told North that she would try her best.

At Tooth Palace, she planned with her fairies. She spoke so fast that only her fairies would be able to decipher her words. "Every six hours, come home and rest. You will be replaced by others for six more hours. Fairies have extra endurance and don't have to sleep for more than three hours. That will be to our advantage. If you find any trace of him, report back to me. If you find him, I will return with you and see what he thinks he is doing. Go team!"

The fairies pressed hard, eager to please their queen. They split up, searching the corners of the world.

The second group decided that wherever it was cold, that is where Jack would be, so they stayed away from the equator, and began heading towards the poles. They searched wherever snow was, but didn't find Jack.

It was the third group that found him. Baby Tooth made it to the South Pole and searched there. She had grown used to his chill and her feathers had adapted to the cold. She was the only fairy to have made it this far south without having to turn back from the chill, and she was determined to find Jack.

The little fairy followed her instincts, and found a little crack in a glacier that was barely big enough for a thin person to squeeze through. She flew through it, and followed an ancient seeming tunnel into the heart of the glacier.

The walls glowed a soft, cold blue and Baby Tooth could hear the ice churning around her. Icicles hung from the ceiling, some taller than Bunny. In the very center of the glacier was a circle shaped room.

It looked natural, as though the ice had froze that way. There was snow fall in the room, and soft pure piles of it covered the hard icy floor. In the middle of the room, was a jagged, icy chair. Sitting in it, was none other than Jack Frost.

Baby Tooth, frightened, flew away before Jack could awaken. She flew as fast as she could, and made it to the palace in record time. Her Queen was waiting for her, and had her hands in her hips. "Baby Tooth! Your shift ended two hours ago!" The small fairy flew into her queens feathers and cradled there. Toothina picked her up and put her in her palms.

"Your freezing! What happened!?" The little fairy spoke in terrified squeaks and told Tooth everything. "You found Jack!?" Toothina sat her fairy down and directed the others to warm her up. Sparing no expense, the Tooth Fairy immediately flew to the place that her fairy had told we about.

When she entered the room, she gasped. Jacks face was haggard, and dark shadows seemed to cling to him. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was rough. It was obvious that he was sick in some way, but Tooth didn't know what to do. His appearance was frighting enough, but so was the fact that he wasn't holding his staff. It lay on the ground, abandoned.

She flew up to him, ignoring the cold, and shook his arm. "Wake up Jack!" His head rolled, but he woke up. "T-Tooth?" She pushed down the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes Jack! It's me. What happened?"

He looked drowsily at her and she saw that his blue eyes were empty, the irises had blurred enough where the blue was almost gone. "My special job." He attempted a chuckle, but ended up in a coughing fit.

"Jack! What did you do to your self?!" The winter spirit snorted as though it was obvious. "I wanted to see if I could freeze the dessert! The idea came to me in a dream, and it was coooool."

Toothina laughed bitterly and said,"why would you do that?" He tried to stand up and ended up falling onto his chair again. "Don't you...sass me.." Toothina shook her head,"jack, your sick! You should of came to us for medicine!"

Jack waved her away and slumped in his seat. "I just need a few days to recuperate..."

"Jack! It's October!" He looked at the colorful fairy and said,"your pulling my leg, aren't yooou...I bet Bunny set you up to this." He started to doze off again and Toothina groaned.

She smacked him and he jumped. "Hey!" When he looked at her, there was a bit more color in his eyes. "Toothina? Aren't you cold?" She shook her head,"no Jack, I'm fine."

She pulled him to his feat and let him lean on her for support. "I know you are." Toothina sniffed and said,"no you don't Jack, YOUR the cold one." Jack started walking with her, but kept tripping on his own feet. "I do know something.."

He muttered, breathing on her neck. Toothina, half listening, said,"what's that?" Jack smiled, half asleep, completely delirious and said,"your beautiful." She turned to him in shock and gasped. "You d-don't mean that, you're half delirious Jack!" He shook his head and continued to lean on her for support.

"I've always thought it, just didn't know how to say it." Toothina laughed and said,"so what made you decide to say it now?"

He shrugged and said,"figured I got nothing to loose, and besides, if you bring it up, I could say that I was sick and didn't know what I was saying.." Toothina laughed and sat Jack back down in his seat. He curled up in an uncomfortable looking position and began to doze off.

He looked up at her and said,"weren't you gonna take me to the pole?" She smiled at him and said," I highly doubt I could carry you that far, so I'm going to get one of North's portals." She then leaned in close to him and pecked him on the cheek.

Toothina gazed at the sleeping boy and said,"and Jack, if its any consolation, your not so bad looking yourself."


End file.
